


不解之“约” 1

by 272



Series: 不解之“约” [1]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/272/pseuds/272
Summary: ooc沙雕预警不喜勿喷xd





	不解之“约” 1

**Author's Note:**

> ooc沙雕预警  
> 不喜勿喷  
> xd

李赫宰今天生日

到国家的法定结婚年龄了

但是

他还是个“小 男 孩”

不过，他终于提起了勇气，下载了一个软件。

他，要去经历“成长”了。

诚心来讲，他是一个很优质的男人。肩宽腿长公狗腰，胸好臀翘身段佳，按理说应该不会沦落到要去某软件约/炮的地步。可惜，上天给了一扇门就一定会关掉一扇窗，李赫宰终究是没遇上自己喜欢的那个人。现在，他打算将一切都交给上天，让上天来决定他的命运。

上传照片，填写简介。不一会优质男人李赫宰就收到了一堆鸯鸯燕燕给他发来的“特殊”邀请。看了看其中几个，不出几分钟他就觉得还是过于奔放有点刺激，耳朵红出了玛瑙色。

“……现在的人都是那么大胆的么？”

用着约/炮软件，浏览着约/炮信息，李赫宰发出深刻的疑问。

看了几分钟，把所有的信息都过了一遍，李赫宰看上了一个跟那些满屏幕都要打马赛克的照片不一样的小清纯。那个人应该也是第一次用这个软件，照片墙上只有一张简简单单的腿照，从大腿简简单单的篮球裤到小腿流畅的线条，就那么简单。

李赫宰一看，就觉得“是了，就'她'了”。那么好看的腿，本人一定是个小可爱。当机立断，就给人发了信息。

“你好，请问你今晚有空么？我想给你买可乐”

其实李赫宰紧张到爆炸，差点就想给人家打个'您'过去了。买可乐也是看到别人给他发的消息中大多数都带有这个词他才给填上去的。李赫宰觉得，这应该是一个不得了的暗号。年轻的老李头还是不由自主的感叹了一下“现在的年轻人，还真是不得了…”

消息发出去一会儿，那个人就给了回复

“有”

收到信息，李赫宰可以说是突然间打了鸡血，眼睛都在绿油油的泛着光。

“小树柏四楼415，晚上七点半？”

“好”

！！！

成功了！

……

李东海其实不想在约/炮软件上尝试的，奈何附近的人都被介绍认识个遍了，也没有一个中意的。他的亲亲表哥宇宙大明星金希澈头都大了，怎么能每个人都不喜欢？？？见了那么多个，总会有一个王八对绿豆看对眼的吧？？？怎么能一个都没有？？？气昏头的大明星冲李东海扔下了一句话“你干脆去约/炮软件上找吧！说不定瞎猫碰上死耗子你就找着了！！”

李东海真的呆傻傻的去了。

他还是有点不习惯，下了约/炮软件也不敢跟着一块儿奔放。别别扭扭找了一张打篮球时别人给拍的一张照片，截得只剩个腿，就丢了上去。看着照片墙上孤零零的一双腿，对比别人的照片墙，李东海感觉成功的几率应该不大……

？

嗯？？

有信息了？？？

“你好，请问你……”李东海盯着那条消息，忍不住念了出来。居然真的有人喜欢？点击头像进入个人照片墙，上边的照片也并不多，只有两三张罢了。一张背影照，一张小腿照，一张半身照。没露脸，半身照应该是背着夕阳，光线把男生的脸全都吃掉了，不留一丝痕迹。可是，看着就莫名让人觉得，这个人长得很好看，是个很棒的人。

神差鬼使，李东海回复了一个有，反应过来也不想撤回消息。他想见见这个男生，他想要他。

李赫宰真的很紧张。

他不仅是第一次“约“，还是第一次“上“。

这个酒店他之前有来过，但是都是因为一些正常原因开了房，这是他第一次“不正常”的开房。他真的不仅仅一点紧张。

情侣套房还是第一次开呢……但是房间的隔音怎么样？里面的东西都备齐了吗？？会不会质量不行不好用？？？我要不要自己去买呢？？？？她喜欢什么样的呢？？？？？她会不会不喜欢我啊？？？？？？

紧张的去超市买了一切需要的东西，紧张的把自己从头到尾洗个干净，紧张的搭配衣服，紧张的走到酒店。紧张，要渗透到李赫宰的每一个毛孔，每一根头发丝儿中。

倒数三十分钟。

倒数十九分钟。

倒数十三分钟。

倒数十……门被敲响了。

李赫宰的鸡皮疙瘩，是真的都起来了。

……

李东海和李赫宰就隔着门框，开始对视。

他俩谁也不发话，就这样静静的盯着对方。

李东海看着面前这个人，从头到脚都认认真真的用眼睛扫了一遍。这个人真的……很好看，真的就很好看。

明明是单眼皮，但是眼睛就是很大很可爱。鼻子挺拔，鼻头圆圆的肉肉的也很可爱，莫名让人就很想咬一口。嘴巴也很丰满，粉粉的，看起来也很可爱。但是每一个五官都那么可爱，哪怕是脸型都很可爱，组合起来却一点也不会让人只觉得可爱。

相反，他很有男人味。是那种一看就让人觉得很帅气，很有魅力的人，浑身上下都散发着荷尔蒙，如果用魅力去抢劫，这个人绝对会是一个谁都抓不到的怪盗。

就在李东海心中对李赫宰评价一路飚高的时候，李赫宰已经完全懵了。

？？？

不是……妹子吗？？

怎么……？

“请问，我可以进去吗？”

李东海先打破了这份沉默，李赫宰还没反应过来，但还是偏了偏身子给人一条进去的路。他呆呆地看着李东海贴着他的胸膛走了进去，慢半拍想着现在到底怎么个情况。

他的小可爱“妹子“没有了？。

走进房间，李东海先扫了一遍房间的构造。嗯…不错！没有那些奇奇怪怪的花瓣和熏香，好评…床好大啊……看起来也好软，躺上去应该会很舒服吧？被套的颜色也不是那些艳俗的一看就不太正经的颜色……好喜欢上面的抱枕啊好好看…随着李东海的走神，房间再度进入沉默时间

“haru？”

终于缓过神来，李赫宰强压着自己的震惊问出了这一句。

“嗯……你是moon对吧？你先洗澡…还是？”

“啊……你…你先吧！”

虽说不像那些带着花瓣熏着熏香的“标准”情侣套间，但是这间房还是该有的都有，大床，大浴缸，磨砂玻璃……拉开床头柜的抽屉，里面准备的物品跟李赫宰精心挑选的看起来不相上下。

听着淅淅沥沥的水声，李赫宰满脑子风暴。怎么回事？他可是一个男生，有肌肉的男生！李赫宰你清醒点啊！！憋做梦了！！！趁现在有时间赶紧的快跑啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！脑内小剧场愈演愈烈，但是李赫宰就仿佛被下了定身符一样不想走……那个人出来看到自己不在，应该会不开心吧？

他脱了外套，留下一件简单的白衬衫，解开几个扣子，倚坐在床边。看着磨砂玻璃里若隐若现的身影，莫名就觉得跟男生……不对，跟他的话就还可以接受

洗好后李东海把浴巾围在腰胯间，深呼吸了一次。呼——妈妈呀…他竟然真的跟一个不认识的男生开房…希澈哥知道一定会把他打一顿的，打到哭都不停手的那种。

手掌发力，转动手柄，一开门，映入眼帘的就是李赫宰倚坐在床边的身影，那发达的胸肌填满了李东海的眼睛。他大概是听到了声音，抬头往这边望来。可能光线正好，李东海一看，就觉得心脏跳动的速度已经可以被开罚单了。

“你要去洗澡了么？”

“嗯”

李东海不夸张的说，单一个音，就已经让他酥了半边身子。

两个人面对面坐在大床上，默默无言。李东海抬眼看了李赫宰一眼，满脑子的'他怎么还不过来呀'。床很大，哪怕是两个成年男子平躺在上边都绰绰有余。李赫宰沉默了一会儿，脑内疯狂过了一遍刚刚在卫生间里用手机紧急补习的男生和男生之间要怎么做小知识，终于如他所愿地过去了。

李赫宰慢慢把李东海压倒，附在他的身上，低头与他唇齿相交。他贴着李东海唇慢慢地舔弄着，再慢慢探入他的口中…来不及吞下的唾液顺着下巴滴到了胸膛上。分开时，李东海就红着脸直喘气，李赫宰忍不住轻笑了一声，突然间就不那么紧张了，有一下没一下亲着李东海的下颚线

“哈…笑什么笑……！我还是…我还是第一次…”恼羞成怒的李东海使出他的奶虎娇娇拳，砸在李赫宰的胸膛上，然后被李赫宰握着手，紧紧攥住。李赫宰听到后真的挺开心，他也是第一次，这个大宝贝的第一次是他的，光想想李赫宰就忍不住笑弯了眼。

“没什么，只是我也是第一次”

手摸上李东海的腰不正经的磨蹭着，低头亲了亲李东海的眼睛，李赫宰觉得李东海惊讶时瞪大双眼的小表情简直超可爱。手从腰间慢慢上移，摸到他胸前早已硬挺的乳头。李东海敏感到不行，刚一碰上，他整个人就几乎是弹了起来，发出一声呻吟

'哈，真可爱～'

李赫宰堵住李东海的唇，舌尖探进去极尽缠绵，手一只在李东海的胸前作乱，一只顺着他的腰线慢慢向下磨蹭。

舔咬着李东海的锁骨，两只手都跑到李东海屁股上揉捏着那两团软肉，李赫宰听着从李东海咬着的嘴巴里偶尔泻出来的一两声呻吟。

“叫出来嘛…我喜欢听，叫出来，嗯？”

李东海真的是要败在这个男人身上，明明感觉很羞耻不想叫，但还是不由自主的松开了紧咬的嘴，任由那些声音通过空气，传到在他身上不停作乱的人耳中

李赫宰把左边的乳头叼入嘴中，身下人突然加重了的声音，激得李赫宰下身涨得发痛。嘴巴咬着一边乳尖研磨，手摸上另一边揉捏着，李东海声音都要带上哭腔了。太刺激了，快感一波接着一波冲击着李东海，他整个人都变得粉红粉红的

李赫宰终于玩够了那两个早已被弄得红肿的乳头，顺着李东海的腰慢慢亲了下来，直到亲到某个关键部位，笑了一下在上边啄了一口，然后将它吞入口中

李东海简直怀疑李赫宰说他也是第一次是骗着他玩儿的。李赫宰吞吐着李东海的阴茎，用舌头顶弄着他的马眼，手还一个劲在某个关键入口打圈，时不时在上边轻按一下引得李东海战栗不止，呻吟着的声音都变了掉

喷发出来时，李东海感觉世界突然间就变成了白色，眼里滑出一滴眼，嘴里的喊出一阵气音……等回过神时，李赫宰脸上沾着他的液体，正眼睛带笑地看着他，见李东海回过神来了，更是笑弯了一双大眼，探过来轻轻啄了一口

李赫宰亲他时并没有深入，真的就是嘴唇碰着嘴唇，蜻蜓点水的一下。李东海刚开始还被射精的快感束着头脑，没反应过来，直到李赫宰把他整个人折起来，用手抬起他的小腿放到肩上，低头对着李东海的小穴吐出了一些液体，李东海才反应过来……反应过来的李东海整个人要红得爆炸了

他射在了李赫宰的嘴巴里了，现在李赫宰用着他的精液，给他做着扩张。意识到这个的李东海忍不住用手捂起着脸来，但是那双眼角绯红带着水泽的眼睛又从张开着的手指缝隙中直直盯着用舌头挑逗着自己给自己做着扩张的人

李赫宰没倒想那么多，就是看着身下人因为快感发红的小脸和绯红的眼角，就忍不住细致点，更细致一点，让他更舒服一些。双手抬着李东海的臀部，感受着那两团软肉的弹滑细嫩还有因为自己的揉捏时不时的颤抖，李赫宰低下了头，将口中含着的属于李东海的精液吐在了他的穴口。舌尖慢慢舔舐顶弄，听着李东海的呻吟渐渐变大。

李赫宰将舌尖探了进去，感受着内部的柔软与紧致，抬眼向李东海看去，正好与他四目相视，李东海一个颤抖的紧缩就把李赫宰挤出了穴口。

“我叫李东海…你……你叫什么名字……？”

眼前的人红着带水的眼眶，情欲遍布脸蛋，身体随着自己的揉捏止不住的颤抖，却又直勾勾的盯着自己，用着连他自己都意识不到的坚定语气问了出来。

李赫宰眨了眨眼，觉得这个人真的是太可爱了，可爱到他忍不住想要把这个人一直绑在自己身边。李赫宰当着李东海的面咬了一口自己手中的软肉，李东海的屁股，听人溢出颤抖的带着哭腔的一声呻吟后满意的松开嘴，又亲了好几下他在李东海屁股上留下的牙印，每亲一下都是要带出响声的那种

“赫宰，我叫李赫宰，你一定要记住哟”

扛着人的一双小腿，李赫宰整个人又压了上去，带着李东海舌尖缠绵。单手打开润滑液的盖子，挤在自己手掌上，带着力度，探入了李东海体内。一根，两根，三根……李东海整个人抖得不成样子，李赫宰松开李东海的唇，拉出一根银丝

“东海～”

李东海觉得自己完蛋了，被这个人下了咒，逃不走了。单单听到这个人叫自己的名字，李东海就忍不住高潮了。李赫宰的手指感受着李东海高潮时的紧致，汗一点一滴顺着脸颊留下来，他要忍不住了。

忍着小穴的吸绞将手指抽出来，李赫宰从之前洗澡前李东海脱下的衣服中找出来他的内裤，将李东海的阴茎扎了起来

“东海不能再射了哟，夜还很长，东海你要等我一起才行”

李赫宰慢慢顶了进去，就只是头部，内部的紧致和高热就让李赫宰掐着李东海腰的手大了力度。恶劣的整根顶入，满意地听着李东海的猝不及防的一声惊叫和变了调的呻吟

毕竟是处男，李赫宰被内部的高热逼红了眼，李东海被腾然加快的贯穿弄失了神。李赫宰开始顶弄，之前在手机上预习的什么九浅一深小技巧都被丢到了脑后，每一下都发着狠，用着力，顶到了李东海的最深处。李东海再也克制不住自己的呻吟，每被顶一下都会带出一阵黏腻的音调

在某一次深顶时顶到了某个地方，李赫宰听着李东海突然拔高了的呻吟和连被李赫宰架到肩上的小腿都无力到颤抖着滑了下来，李赫宰就知道，顶到关键地方了

房间里肉体啪啪啪的拍合声和深交处的水声越来越大，李赫宰就像个打桩机一样一路挺进，李东海的眼泪就像是不要钱一样的一个劲往外流，黏腻的呻吟带着哭腔。李东海无意识的捂着着肚子，感觉自己要被顶穿了。李赫宰看着他摸着肚子，骚话张嘴就来

“怎么了东海，哥哥顶到你的胃了么？到时候哥哥射在东海里面，东海会不会怀孕啊？”

小穴的柔软高热还不时一阵阵的收缩吸绞，李赫宰爽的头皮都发了麻。感觉李东海在每次自己叫他名字时绞的最紧，他就忍不住一直叫着人的名字，感受一阵又一阵的吸绞。时不时带上几句骚话，看着李东海羞得脸蛋通红又爽得眼泪都溢满了眼眶。

“东海…”

“东海～嗯……”

“东海～～给哥哥生个孩子怎么样？”

……

“东海”

终于把人作哭了，再也不是之前隐隐带着的哭腔的呻吟和时不时爽出来的眼泪，而是真的大声爆发带着呻吟的哭了出来。李东海真的就人如其名，不仅是下面，就连上面都能一直在“出着水”。李东海哭得直打嗝嗝，听得李赫宰心都要化了

“好了好了不哭了，东海听话，不哭了，嗯？”

“呜……好……嗝！好……难受！呜哈……嗝！好想射……赫宰……赫…嗝！”

李东海的阴茎还被李赫宰绑着呢，他自己又不敢碰，每次想要碰的时候总会被李赫宰发了狠的深顶一下，在胸前揉捏着乳头的手也会突然的加重力道。快感不断累加，听着李赫宰不正经的骚话，李东海一个没忍住就爆发了

“东海乖，等等赫宰好不好～”

李赫宰把头埋入李东海的脖子里，一个劲地蹭。李东海听着他的撒娇瞪大了双眼，但还是觉得这样的撒娇的李赫宰真的真的好可爱。脸上带着红晕，李东海张口就咬在李赫宰的肩膀上，留下了一个印子，带着水光的眼眸瞟了一眼李赫宰，媚眼如丝

“那……嗝！那你快点……”

水亮亮的眼眸带着信赖和依恋望了过来，小脸遍布情欲但是又是那么的单纯天真，媚而不自知。李赫宰呼吸一置就着插着人将李东海翻了个身压在床上。李东海被翻身时的磨擦激得出了眼泪，股间的水流的更多了。

李赫宰的速度更快了，李东海一下子就爽得塌了腰，眼泪口水控制不住的染湿了床单。李赫宰在李东海的身体上留下了一个又一个红印子，从脖子到腰间，斑斓一片。李赫宰听着李东海因为快感而倾泻而出的呻吟，终于到了临界点。

他解开束缚着李东海阴茎的内裤后，用手撸动和加快自己撞击的速度，终于在李东海的尖叫着爆发出来时，忍着主人高潮时小穴的疯狂收绞，深顶了几下，射在了里面。

“啵——”

李赫宰拔出来时发出了一声轻响，李东海忍不住抖了一下。被插射的羞耻和高潮的快感笼罩着他的脑袋，体内缓缓流出的液体让李东海有一种失禁的错觉，他忍不住收缩了一下穴口，正好夹住了李赫宰正重新往里撞的头部。

李赫宰被夹了一下忍不住又整根顶入，感受仍在高潮余韵中的小穴的收缩，他又硬了。李东海感受着李赫宰在体内慢慢变硬变涨，被撑开的感觉让李东海觉得连手掌都变得酥酥麻的

“啊……！”

就像是小动物受惊后的一声惊叫，引得李赫宰又忍不住动了起来。他站在床边，把李东海抵在床上，朝着记忆中的方向顶弄，满意的听着人变调了的喘声，加快了速度。

李赫宰插了一会儿开始解锁新姿势和新场景。他把李东海整个人抱了起来，失重的感觉吓的李东海手脚并用地缠在李赫宰身上。这个姿势进得更深了，李东海是真的感觉自己要被顶穿了。李赫宰把人抱着走到窗边，每走一步李东海体内的液体就因为重力流出自然滴落在地上

“东海～你说，把窗帘拉开，会不会有人看到我们呢？看到我在上你，看到你的小穴贪吃的吞着哥哥的……东海，我们拉开窗帘好不好？”

只是听着李东海都快要被吓哭了，他抱着李赫宰将头埋在李赫宰胸膛上一个劲的摇头，带着哭腔的奶音一个劲说不，听起来就让人忍不住想要变本加厉地欺负他。李赫宰勾了勾唇，单手揽着李东海，将遮挡的帘子一手拉开。

李东海听到帘子拉开的声音，当场就射了，边射边开始哭，豆大的眼泪砸在李赫宰身上，李赫宰突然就有一点愧疚与心疼

“海海没人看到的没人看到，乖，不哭啊…帘子有两层，厚的那层在后边没拉开呢”

“你这个坏家伙……呜…”

李东海真的被吓坏了，眼泪就是停不下来，他一边哭一边咬着李赫宰的肩膀，闹腾着要下来不让李赫宰上了，李赫宰怎么可能如他的愿。重新把人放到床上，看着人哭的有些红肿的双眼，李赫宰更加心疼了。慢慢吻去李东海脸上的泪痕，李赫宰与他十指相扣，真的就像那些小技巧上说着的慢慢的、九浅一深的顶着，安抚着李东海。

这次也一样射在了里面，李东海感觉自己的肚子里都被灌满了，动一下都会流出来。浑身黏腻腻的哪都酸痛，某个人的孽根还顶在里面说什么要帮他堵住不然就都要流出来生不了宝宝了

'本来就生不了'

李东海扁着嘴嫌弃又难掩甜蜜的想。他捶了捶某个人的胸膛，看人望过来后红着脸躲了一下他的眼神后就说自己想要洗澡。忍着那个人拔出来时带来的快感后下了床，脚一碰地就差点跪了下来，后穴的精液也不受控制的顺着大腿根缓缓留下来

李赫宰揽着李东海的腰，又把阴茎插进去，笑嘻嘻地说着什么要把它堵住才不会弄脏地板。李东海再怎么也还是个雏儿，早就累得不行想要睡觉了，也就随他“堵着” 。

等走动起来时李东海就悔得肠子都要青了。

明明也是第一次，李赫宰就是天赋异禀，就这几步路，从床上到卫生间，磨磨蹭蹭，他又硬了。

李赫宰把李东海压在浴缸里，顶得人又开始止不住的流泪。李东海真的觉得绝了，这个人怎么就那么精力旺盛呢？他连叫都要叫不出声，随着李赫宰的动作呜咽着，浑身无力

李赫宰看着卫生间的洗手台大镜子，忍不住坏心思就把李东海带了过去放在上边，用小孩把尿的姿势让李东海正对着镜子。李赫宰边插边在人家耳边压着嗓子说话，不知道是说话时吐出热气烫得李东海还是李赫宰低哑的嗓音撩的李东海，他浑身轻颤不止。

“东海……不让别人看那就东海自己看，看你的小穴是怎么把哥哥吞进去的，感觉到哥哥在你的体内了么？东海～”

最后一声“东海”还带弯儿，撩李东海半边身子都麻了。李东海看着李赫宰刻意的慢慢插入，真的感觉到了李赫宰是怎么破开自己体内的肉壁，一点一点的顶进来，填满自己。快感一股一股像波浪一般拍打在李东海的脑神经上，他脑中一片空白，眼神慢慢散漫，他射出了一股不同于精液的透明液体

李赫宰看着怀中大大宝贝再次高潮，然后射出尿液，又吃惊又愉快又苦恼。愉快是愉快自己居然那么能干把人给艹到失禁，苦恼是苦恼一会儿李东海反应过来了一定又会害羞到爆炸，要是不理他可怎么办……

李赫宰看着李东海眼神聚焦后开始慢慢瞪大，脸蛋开始红出一个新的程度，他忍不住把头埋在李东海的脖子里闷闷地笑了起来……啊怎么办，他怎么能那么可爱……镜子上的尿液也好想舔一舔，肯定是甜的吧…

李东海反应过来自己射出了什么后简直都要失语了…他居然…被艹尿了……身后李赫宰闷闷的笑声和胸膛的震动慢慢传来，李东海感觉有点难堪…好丢脸，泪水再一次溢满眼眶，李东海咬了咬唇，不想让自己真的丢脸到家。

“你怎么……就那么可爱啊”

李赫宰带着笑的声音传入耳畔，李东海的泪水到底还是留了下来，不过他的心里不再像刚刚那样感觉世界都要崩塌了的难过，而是涨涨的，暖暖的，很开心。

浴缸里放满了水，李东海泡在水里，躺在李赫宰身上，昏昏欲睡。李赫宰一手揽着人，一手探到下边，伸进去，打开，诱导的里面的精液缓缓流出来。热水随着李赫宰的动作倒灌到了李东海的体内，热水倒灌和精液流出的感觉让他不适地皱了皱眉，向后磨蹭躲了躲。

李赫宰边受着小穴对手指地吸绞进行清理，边忍着身上的人在睡梦中无意识的扭动，他觉得这简直就是对他自制力的挑战。想着怀中的宝贝也是第一次，不能太贪心，李赫宰在煎熬中终于完成了挑战。

把人擦干后放到了趁洗澡清理时通知服务员重新打理干净大床上，李赫宰给人盖好了被子，自己随便冲洗了一下，就马上回到床上抱着香香软软的大宝贝睡了过去。

李东海在睡梦感觉有点不对劲，好像有人正用手想要往自己的下穴插……“！”李东海刚意识到这一点就一个激灵被吓醒了。一开眼，他感觉自己像被车碾压了一遍，浑身上下没有哪里不酸痛的，嗓子也是火辣辣的，一个音节都发不出来

“嗯？你醒了？不再睡一会儿么东海”

抬眼望去，李东海终于知道为什么自己刚刚会觉得有人在插弄自己的后穴，因为真的有人把手指伸了进去。李赫宰看着躺着那个人难以置信的眼神，忍不住笑出声来。

“我在给你上药，你后边看起来有点肿。”

李赫宰说着把手抽了出来，把人慢慢扶了起来，放了好几个枕头在后边，才让李东海靠了上去。他拿起床头放着的蜂蜜水，温度刚好，杯子里插着一个吸管，方便李东海喝多一点缓解喉咙都不适。喝过后他将杯子放回床头，探过去给李东海一个深吻，把人逼出来一个呻吟才放开。

手指重新沾了一些药膏，当着李东海的面，再次探入李东海的穴中，深入涂抹。睡着的时候感觉没那么明显，醒着看着人将手指慢慢插入身体里，李东海的身体又忍不住开始发热。早上本来就是男人敏感的时候，受着李赫宰给自己上药手指在穴中缓缓抽插，李东海一个没忍住，喘了一声，然后眼睁睁的看着李赫宰怎么变得“一柱顶天”

“放心，我还没那么过分……”

李赫宰亲了亲李东海的嘴，看着他警惕的眼神无奈的笑了一下。李东海眨了眨眼，有些不好意思，换了换姿势缓解自己的不好意思。这一动就碰到一些更不好意思的地方，李东海的脚抵着李赫宰的阴茎，感受着脚底的温度，整个人都僵住了。过了一会，看李赫宰虽然无奈但是除了帮自己上药外没什么过火的动作外，他就忍不住变得得寸进尺。

脚在李赫宰的阴茎上慢慢的揉着，看着它高高竖起就它的身上踩一下又一下，力道不重，就像是小猫踩奶一样。李赫宰被撩拨的马眼开始溢出液体，汗顺着下巴滴到了李东海的脚背上。看着人满眼的坏心思，李赫宰眯了眯眼，上药的手用上劲，往深处某个地方顶去。

“啊……！”

李东海玩得太嗨，忘记自己的关键地方还处在别人的手掌之中，猛得被一激，眼泪都跑出来了。委委屈屈地收了脚，李东海的嘴都可以挂油壶了。李赫宰拿某人真的一点办法都没有，一看他皱眉，感觉心都被掏空了。凑过去亲着人的嘴唇，李赫宰声音低哑

“小坏蛋，就仗着我喜欢你”

明明是第一次见面，可李赫宰就是感觉自己整个世界都沦陷了。是男生也没关系，第一次见面又怎样，李赫宰就是喜欢上了面前这个人

“李东海，你缺不缺男朋友呀？这里有一个器大活好又爱你的，你要不要？”

事后李东海跟他的亲亲表哥聊天中不小心透露出自己和李赫宰是在约炮软件上认识的。带着李赫宰去见他时，看着李赫宰一边躲着金希澈的红拖鞋一边解释，还是很无良的笑出了声

买可乐＝make love  
最近看视频剪辑收到的一个梗kkk


End file.
